infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Worker of Secrets
The Worker of Secrets is the person who created the Infinity Blade and was imprisoned in the Vault of Tears by Ausar because the Deathless at the time had no way of killing him. Siris thought that if he released him, then they could both end the tyranny of the Deathless people. After Siris unlocks the passage leading to the Vault of Tears, the Worker of Secrets tells him that the God King must take the Worker's place before he can get out. When Siris returns with the God King, the Worker of Secrets betrays him and leaves both Siris and Radriar in the vault for an eternity and goes away along with the Infinity Blade. He used Siris to acquire the Infinity Blade and eliminate his rivals, revealing that Siris himself was Ausar who originally imprisoned the Worker there ages ago. Dialogue First time Siris: "How did you... ?" Worker: "I know a great many things about the Deathless, including how to destabilize their Quantum Identity Pattern, granting them a true Death." Siris: "You are him! The Worker of Secrets!" Worker: "Ausar? Is that you? Have you at last come to release me, as you promised you would so many millennia ago?" Siris: "I have little memory of who I was before. I'm not certain I wish any more than I have. I am known as Siris now." Worker: "Curious - a fate nearly worse than mine, it seems. Tell me, Siris - who was once my friend Ausar - why is it that you have come to my prison?" Siris: "I'm here to free you. You once set out to destroy the Deathless and free our world. I share the same goal - but I cannot do it alone." Worker: "Indeed. Time runs short, my friend - but only Raidriar can release me from this place." Siris: "Raidriar?" Worker: "I believe those he enslaves refer to him as 'the God King.' You must defeat him, and bring him here - he must take my place if I am to go free. Until then, my soul is trapped in this place. I cannot step from this tomb; walls of spirit confine me." Siris: "That is no easy task. I bested him once, but he knows what I am now. I fear I'll not be able to defeat him a second time." Worker: "You must have fought through Heaven and Hell to find me. Do this one last thing, and I will help you free this world from the tyrants who possess it." Siris: "How will I find the God-King?" Worker: "You are his most ancient enemy, Ausar. With the Infinity Blade active, he will do all in his power to destroy you. Simply go to where Raidriar can find you, and he will come." Siris: "And all I have to do is defeat him but not kill him? Hell take me. Very well." Second time Siris: "I deafeated Raidriar. He can take your place in this eternal prison." Worker: "Excellent! Heh-heh. It looks like he gave you quite a fight. Quickly, my friend. Release me, and together we will re-shape this world!" Worker: "Oh, did I forget to mention? For me to leave this prison, another Deathless must take my place. I must thank you,Ausar. Not only have you freed me, but you've eliminated many of my rivals for this world. Thos who remain will follow me... Or I will take from them what they hold most dear - their eternal life. Unforetunately, for me to escape, 'old friend', I'll have to let you keep your life. You can spend an eternity in this cell. You and Raidriar keep each other company. Its only fair-after all, YOU were the one who imprisoned me here to begin with! Siris: No! What what have I done? Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! History Siris learns of the Infinity Blade's creator, the Worker, and decides to free him and seek his aid against the Deathless. After defeating the Blood Sentinels and Thane - High Lord of House Ix, he enters the Worker's prison. Upon approaching the Worker, Thane, somehow still alive, attacks Siris and they fight again. At about 1/3 health left, the Worker helps you by defeating Thane by simply touching him revealing that he studied their Quantum Identity Patterns and has disabled them, permanently killing Thane. He accepts Siris' help, but asks that the God King be beaten in battle, yet not killed, and brought to the dungeon to take the Worker's place as prisoner. After Siris returned with Raidriar unconscious, the Worker and Siris prepare to leave the Worker's prison. However, the Worker uses the Infinity Blade's energy against Siris and reveals his true motivations; to make every Deathless subservient to him by threatening them with the loss of immortality. The Worker of Secrets also reveals before leaving that Siris (during his life as Ausar), not Raidriar, was responsible for his imprisonment. As the last update Skycages has come, the destiny of Siris and Raidriar as well as the Worker's are still unknown. If the Worker fulfills his plans to enslave the rest of the Deathless or if somehow Ausar and Raidriar unite against him is yet to be known. Trivia *He is voiced by Simon Templeman, who is widely known as the voice of the Vampire Kain from the series Legacy of Kain, as well as Loghain from the Dragon Age series. *His helm is similar to that of Thane. *It is possible that you play as the Worker in Infinity Blade: Dungeons, the fact that you create the Infinity Blade at some point within the game. *He appears to be wearing a different version of Helio Plate with the waist having a portion of black cloth, but the rest of his gear is unknown. *In Infinity Blade III, he is shown to have armor very much like Thane's. *In Infinity Blade: Redemption, his real is revealed to be Galath. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III